1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operational input apparatus such as a keyboard and in particular it relates to an operational input apparatus which comprises an internal input apparatus such as a stick system coordinate input apparatus and an external additional input apparatus such as a mouse to be connected to an internal circuit, and the data obtained in the operation of such input apparatuses are selectively transferred to an equipment main body such as a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among keyboards, the following four types are known to the public: a keyboard apparatus having only various kinds of keys being disposed in a predetermined order in an operational portion (hereinafter referred to as a first type keyboard apparatus), a keyboard apparatus having various kinds of keys being disposed in a predetermined order and a stick system coordinate input apparatus being disposed at a predetermined place between the above-mentioned operational keys (hereinafter referred to as a second type keyboard apparatus), a keyboard apparatus of the first type having a configuration added with an external mouse which can be connected to the internal circuit (hereinafter referred to as a third type keyboard apparatus), and a keyboard apparatus of the second type having a configuration added with an external mouse which can be connected to the internal circuit (hereinafter referred to as a fourth type keyboard apparatus). In the case of the first type keyboard apparatus, it is arranged that the data obtained by the operation of a key are transferred to the equipment main body such as a personal computer, and in the case of the second type keyboard apparatus and the third type keyboard apparatus, when the stick system coordinate input apparatus or the external mouse is operated, it is arranged that the data obtained by the operation of them and the data obtained by the operation of a key are separately transferred to the equipment main body such as a personal computer. In the case of the fourth type keyboard apparatus, while the external mouse is connected to the keyboard, the data obtained by the operation of a key and the data obtained by the operation of the mouse are transferred to the equipment main body, but the data obtained by the operation of the stick system coordinate input apparatus are not transferred to the equipment main body such as a personal computer.
As described in the above, in the case of the fourth type keyboard apparatus, while an external mouse is connected to the keyboard, it is arranged that the data obtained by the operation of a key and the data obtained by the operation a mouse can be transferred to the equipment main body; therefore, after the data obtained by the operation of the mouse is transferred to the equipment main body, even if the data obtained by the operation of the stick system coordinate input apparatus is intended to be transferred to the equipment main body, as far as the mouse is not disconnected from the keyboard, the data cannot be transferred to the equipment main body.
As described in the above, in the case of a conventional key-board apparatus, there has been a problem that when the stick system coordinate input apparatus is operated after an external mouse is operated, if it is forgotten to disconnect the mouse from the keyboard apparatus, all the operational data obtained by the stick system coordinate input apparatus thereafter are nullified.
Further in the case of a conventional keyboard apparatus, when the operation of an external mouse and the operation of the stick system coordinate input apparatus are alternately required, every time when the operation with a mouse is initiated or ended, the mouse has to be connected or disconnected from the keyboard; thereby, an extremely complicated operation has to be performed.